


Brand New

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Other, So here we are, i don't know i'm just ace and sex repulsed and tired of sexy cody stuff, not that y'all shouldn't write it just that i needed stuff i could comfortably read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Like when I close my eyesI don't even care if anyone sees me dancingLike I can flyAnd I don't even think of touching the groundLike a heartbeat skipped,Like an open page,Like a one-way trip in an aeroplane,It's the way that I feel when I'm with youBrand new
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in my Additional Tags, I was getting kind of frustrated with the volume of sexual clone x reader fanfiction compared to the volume of nonsexual clone x reader fanfiction. Sometimes a person just wants soft moments inspired vaguely by their favorite songs. What can I say? I'm a simple human.
> 
> Title is from the song "Brand New" by Ben Rector.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Cody looks your way, your heart jumps a beat.

It’s kind of cheesy, you know. But it’s the best way to describe it.

The first time he called you by your first name rather than your last name or some unnecessary honorific, it was like a fresh page had been opened in a notebook, a new chapter ready to start.

When he dragged you to the gym for the first time to teach you the basics of hand-to-hand (“When am I going to use this against droids, Cody?” “Better safe than sorry.” “I told you to stop punching them, Cody, and I’m not going to set a bad example for my favorite commander.”), it was like you didn’t even care if anyone saw you. Everything felt right, even when he knocked you on your ass--more than once.

And tonight? Well, tonight is your first date.

It’s unofficial, so of course everyone in the 212th knows about it, including General Kenobi. If it were any other Jedi, you might be worried, but Kenobi treats his men like people, and so you know that even though it’s against the regulations, he’ll keep his mouth shut.

Well, mostly shut. He might tell Ahsoka, who might tell Anakin, who will _definitely_ tell Rex, but the people in charge--the Jedi High Council and the Chancellor--won’t know a thing.

It’s just shy of sundown on Coruscant when he comes to pick you up. You live in the barracks with the clone medics and dare anyone to say something sideways about it, so it’s not like it’s a long walk for him, and certainly not a ride in a cab, but it’s something about the gesture of knocking on the door instead of meeting somewhere in the middle that feels distinct from anyone else you’ve dated.

He looks nice, and you know he knows the exact moment you register because you feel yourself blush. Harshly. And then he _grins_ , the bastard.

It’s not like he looks vastly different from any other clone in his dress grays, just the scar and having lived with clones for a year and a half it’s hardly the most unique thing about him, but it still catches you off guard.

He’s confident. You’ve never seen him as anything other than confident. But he’s a different kind of confident like this. He seems more himself, and you aren’t sure how, but he does.

You feel a little awkward by comparison, but the way he smiles at you--you feel awkward, in a suit not tailored to you, but you’re not anxious that he’ll judge you. In fact, it’s the first time since you joined the Grand Army that you haven’t been afraid of something, because you’re on Coruscant, with Cody, and not at all in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Now is the part where I tell you that if you like this, you should give me a wave or send in a prompt to my writing tumblr, [Ver Writes Things](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ver-writes-things). I know I'm not super active on there but I promise that if you send in requests I will be more active. I just don't have a whole lot to post right now! This is my first time writing in several weeks!


End file.
